custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperMalechi
Barney's Magical Forest Adventure ﻿I think they should make another Season 3 home video called "Barney's Magical Forest Adventure." This would've been about Barney, and the kids going on an adventure in a forest, which talks about nature. I think this would've been a great Barney home video. This video should star Barney, Baby Bop (cameo), Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, and Kim. If this video existed, here's what the song list would've been: Song List: #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Listen #The Happy Wanderer #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #Sarasponda #Over in the Meadow #We Like Rocks #The Frog On A Log #Five Little Butterflies #Kookaburra #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #Rickey Raccoon #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You This would've been released in 1997. This would've been the first home video to have Tosha House together. The Barney costume used in "Safety" would've been used in this episode. The musical arrangments would've been from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure". Let's Play Together! ﻿There should've been a home video for Season 4 called Let's Play Together. If that video existed, this would be the plot: Barney and his friends enjoying playing together. The song list would've been: 1.Barney Theme Song 2.It's a Beautiful Day 3.Taking Turns 4.The Land of Make Believe 5.John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth 6.Having Fun Song 7.Games 8.Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea/Row, Row, Row Your Boat) 9.The Exercise Song 10.Oh When We March 11.That's Hats 12.Looby Loo 13.Go Round and Round the Village 14.You're a Grand Old Flag 15. I Love You This would've been released in March 22, 1997. The cast would've been Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Robert, Jeff, Hannah and Ashley. During the I Love You song, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and the kids would sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. This group (Robert, Jeff, Hannah and Ashley) also appeared in "Let's Play School". The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" would've been used in this video. The musical arrangments and background music from "Fun and Games" would've been used in this video. The musical arrangments for You're a Grand Old Flag were also used in "Barney Goes To School" and "Barney In Concert". This video, Barney's Wonderful World of Friends, Let's Play with Barney! and Barney That's What Friends Are For would've felt like Season 3 videos, because they would've still used the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, the Season 2 Barney doll would've been used, the Season 3 musical arrangments and background music would've been still used in this video (while Once Upon a Time's musical arrangments and background music would've been used in Barney's Wonderful World of Friends), and they would've still used the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground sets. The arrangments for the end credit music used in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" would be used for the end credits. Go Round and Round the Village, You're a Grand Old Flag, That's Hats and Go Round and Round the Village (Reprise) would be Heard in the Credits. Let's Show Respect! ﻿They filmed the Barney skit for the Kids for Character video. After that video was released in April 23, 1996, they should film another Season 3 home video called "Let's Show Respect!" with the clip they filmed. The plot would be Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learning how to be good friends to others and respecting them. The song list would be: 1.﻿Barney Theme Song 2.Respect 3.That is What It Means To Be A Friend 4.The 5 Senses Song 5.Taking Turns 6.Rig A Jig Jig 7.John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth 8.If You're Happy and You Know It 9.Please And Thank You 10.Good Manners 11.Lookin Around My Neighborhood 12.People Helping Other People 13.Today We Can Say! 14.I Love You This would be released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Production for this home video would begin in April 23, 1996. The cast list would be Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Carlos, Jason, Linda, Joshua, Stephen, Chip, and Kristen. The Barney costume from the Barney segment from Kids For Character would be used. This would've been one of the Season 3 home videos to use the 1997 end credit font that appeared in Season 4 home videos. The musical arrangments used in this video would be also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which would use the version from Barney's Big Surprise. The arrangments for the background music used in this video would be also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after I Love You, the arrangments for the ending music used in this video would be also used in Once Upon a Time. In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo would be the same from Good Day, Good Night. The instrumental version of Respect would be used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way would be the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. This would be another episode to have eight kids. BJ would arrive at the treehouse after the song "Respect". Carlos, Jason, Linda, Johsua, Chip and Kristen would arrive at the treehouse after the song "That is What It Means to Be a Friend". Barney Happy, Sad and Mad Feelings I think they should've made another Season 4 home video called "Barney's Happy, Sad and Mad Feelings". It it was a real home video, Is Everybody Happy is a shortened version of this. Plot The children set up for the Kids' Carnival, held later on. Barney teaches the kids that we can express many different emotions. But when Baby Bop accidently breaks Chip's "twinkle tower," he initially gets quite angry at Baby Bop, who is really sad about the tower breaking. However, Chip eventually forgives Baby Bop and the kids help him rebuild it. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. (sound cameo) *Chip *Robert *Kim *Kristen *Stephen *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) * Twynkle the Elf *King Songs #Barney Theme Songs #S-M-I-L-E #I Can See It on Your Face #I Just Can't Wait #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Puttin' On a Show #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Barney Bag #I Can Laugh #Having Fun Song #BJ's Songs #Big and Little #Let's Play Together #Happy Birthday to Me #Silly Hat #When I Grow Up #Once Upon A Time #The Land of Make-Believe #Bus World Medley: The Wheels on the Bus, If All the Raindrop and Once Upon A Time #Castles So High #Silly Sounds #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me #Jungle Adventure #Wave the Flag #Laugh with Me #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I Am a Fine Musician #The Wheels on the Bus Reprise #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #2 #Get Along Little Doggies #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #The Wheels on the Bus #3 #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #Me and My Teddy #You're A Grand Old Flag #I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex #S'Mores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Up on the Housetop #Jingle Bells #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #Respect #The Clean Up Clock #People Helping Other People #I Love You Notes *This was released in November 18, 1997. *The Barney costume from It's Raining, It's Pouring... (the shortened version) would be used in this home video. *The musical arrangments for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth would be also used in "Once Upon a Time". *The version of I Love You would be the same from You Can Be Anything. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (Is Everybody Happy?), We B.J. Only Shrotend Friends the Frist Era Songs would be cut off. *This video marks the first appearances of Robert. *The VHS release has a teaser tralier for Barney's Great Adventure, it is shown again in Good Day, Good Night *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it only says Barney *This is the first time Chip appear together. *The forest from this video is reused for "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Like Imagination Island, Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney Songs, It's Time for Counting, Dino Dancin' Tunes and You Can Be Anything releaseded on DVD the captions were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release. *This is the first time, since "Trading Places", "Hidden Treasures" and "A Package of Friendship" in which Baby Bop disappears into a sparkly dust. *According to a behind-the-scenes photo, the backdrop set from the TV series is used. *Bob Singleton composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1999. *This last home video to use the Going Place theme song. *The silhouette Season 2 intro taken from "Honk Honk A Gosse On Loose". *This tape would be printed in September 7th, 1997. LocationsEdit #The Castle #Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock n Horse Ranch #Super-Dee-Duper-Circus #Campfire #Santa Workshop Barney's Party Celebration ﻿I think they shoud've made another home video for Season 3 called "Barney's Party Celebration". It would've been a great Barney Home Video. The plot would've been: ﻿Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are having a birthday celebration, with special guests. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. The song list would've been: #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #Senses Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You This would've been released in July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). The cast list would've been Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Chip, Jason, Tosha, Kim, Min, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. This would've been the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". The Barney costume from this episode would've been also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". The musical arrangments from this episode would've been also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except for I Love You, which would use the version from Barney's Big Surprise, with the vocals from Barney's Sense-Sational Day's version, with Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery's vocals added as well. The arrangments for the background music used in this episode would've been also used in "Once Upon a Time". This would've been another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. This would've been another time nobody says goodbye at the end. During the "Look Through the Window" song, Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Chip would appear through the window of the school. After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop would arrive at the school. After the "If You're Happy and You Know It", Jason, Tosha, Kim and Min would arrive at the school. After the "BINGO" song, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery would've been at the treehouse. Notes Hi Malechi! I renamed Friends are special to Let's Show Respect. on youtube. Your Youtube Videos Hi, SuperMalechi! I enjoy your Youtube videos ("I Love You" (the mix of You Can Be Anything and Barney's Big Surprise), and "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney's Big Surprise", "Sing and Dance With Barney", "Super Singing Circus", "Waiting For Santa", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Barney In Concert" (Strand Home Video)) (SuperMalechi's Version). Thanks! - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan Actually, it is a Sesame Street video.